At present, a certain level of advancement and result is achieved in the area of power management for a battery of a laptop computer. However, the extended using time of the battery with a fixed quantity of power is very limited, even though good power management methods are provided for hardware components, software operating systems or driver programs.
There are different power management methods, and most of them allow the components temporarily not in use to enter a power saving mode or a sleep mode to save the power consumption of a battery. These methods that adopt a power saving mode or a sleep mode are nothing more than focusing on voltage or frequency. However, the functions of present laptop computers become more powerful, and the power consumption of the laptop computers becomes larger. Thus, existing methods adopting the power saving mode or sleep mode no longer can meet the expected power saving effect anymore.
In view of the problems of the prior art, the present invention provides a power management system for use in a laptop computer and a power management method to overcome the foregoing shortcomings.